


Forever Is

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It was easily to fall in love after sexstated looks and whispered words no wonder Justin was a romantic.





	Forever Is

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Just after sex, Justin became sleepy and far to comfortable to move into any other position then to lay at Brian side. Even though he felt a bit fuzzed from the lost of not having Brian inside him any longer. Smoothing a hand along the warmth of Brianâ€™s chest he hummed quietly even if sleep was tempting he wasnâ€™t willing to go in yet. He thought about many things like what he was going to do tomorrow, what assignments his professors were considering to give the class and when him and Daphne were going to go get pizza.

Settling more comfortably on Brian shoulder he opened his eyes and notice that Brian was still awake his gaze slowly moving around the bedroom ceiling and at the moment he felt something in side his chest slowly enveloping him creating a bigger warmth that had been there since he had meet Brian.

â€œ You know I love you forever and ever â€œ he murmured not feeling at all slightly silly or bothered that his romantic side came out but of course Brian didnâ€™t bother to look at him or comment but he instead smooth a hand down his back counting down till it reach right above his butt then it went up again slowly carefully as if he was holding glass. Not minding that he was being soothed he closed his eyes once more only to open them again when he heard the smooth voice. â€œ Forever is a long, long ass time â€œ 

Not saying any thing he laid on top of Brian, smiling when he grimace leaning down he tucked his head underneath Brian chin and wrapped is arms around the warmth of his waist grunting he said nothing and laid his hands once again along Justin back making a soothing motion of up and down up and down.

â€œ I donâ€™t mind as long as you love me forever â€œ the motion of his hands stop for only a moment but then they continued slower this time making Justin drowsy and a bit dazed. 

He didnâ€™t want to say anything to make things more complicated then things already were but since Justin came into his life all he had was complications but as Brian continue to smooth his hands along side Justin back he thought about sex with Justin, talking with Justin, being inside of Justin it was just all to much of Justin but then again he didnâ€™t mind thinking about all those things and he didnâ€™t mind it being so complicated. Realizing that he fell asleep he turned Justin over spooning up behind him. Enjoying the petite but sturdy build that was all his to keep, touch and kiss.. Nah he didnâ€™t mind forever how could he when he had this. Kissing between the soft shoulder blade and moving his lips over his shoulder then to his neck he buried his face there and breathed in.

â€œI think, I mean it could be a possibility that I can do forever â€œ with one final kiss on the back of his neck Brian closed his eyes. Justin smiled but still held his eyes close and took Brian hand and intertwined them and laid them on his hip and easily went to sleep.


End file.
